sangre de victoria
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura es una chica nueva, pero que pasara con el chico malo de la ciudad, se llegaran a enamorar, que tanto sasuke sera posesivo con ella, celos,amor, lemon, comedia
1. Chapter 1

Ya llegue con otra historia es un sasusaku y el anime de naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su legítimo y magistral autor.

SANGRE DE VICTORIA

Capitulo uno

En la ciudad de konoha ubicada geográficamente en el país de Japón, en el continente asiático, pero regresamos a la ciudad, aquí la mayoría del tiempo el clima es frio y la piel de estas personas es blanca, aunque algunos son un poco bronceados y si, salía el sol aun así el cielo estaba nublado, la gente salía a sus trabajos o a las escuelas ya sea primaria, secundaria, preparatoria o universidad.

En la escuela de konoha univercity se decía que iba a llegar una alumna nueva y que era extremadamente hermosa y por supuesto no se podía esperar que los chicos ya estaban imaginando fantasías sexuales con la nueva alumna sin conocerla, ya habían tocado el timbre y las clases habían comenzado todos los chicos y chicas fueros asía sus clases, en la clase de iruka-sensei se oían muchos ruidos ocasionados por los al9omnos, hasta que el profesor llego y todos tomaron sus lugares rápidamente.

Iruka- ¡buenos días, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna!-y todos los alumnos varones se pusieron mucha atención acepto uno, y después entro una chica de cabello rosa claro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, unas gemas de color verde jade que tenía por ojos, una carita angelical, su cuerpo estaba exquisito ya que todo estaba en su lugar.

Los chicos babeaban por la nueva alumna y empezaron los chiflidos

¿?- ¡hola mi nombre es sakura haruno, tengo 19 años y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes!- termino de decir está un poco sonrojada

Iruka- muy bien sakura, estate a lado del chico de cabello negro, puntiagudo

Sakura- muy bien- y en cuanto iruka dijo esto, los alumnos hicieron un sonido acompañado de una expresión de espanto a los que sakura no hizo caso y avanzo asía su nuevo lugar, dejo su mochila, saco sus cosas y se sentó, pero el chico que tenía alado no le dirigía la palabra ni tampoco se había presentado, así que el primer paso lo dio ella.

Sakura- ¡hola me llamo sakura haruno! Y tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pero el tipo este no le contesto ni siquiera voltio a verla, así que no le quiso hacer más escandalo ya que la clase había comenzado, sakura se puso a escribir lo que el profesor ponía en el pizarrón.

Ya había sonado el timbre de que la clase ya había acabado y así de rápido pasaron otras tres clases más que eran de literatura, biología e historia universal y por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Así que fue a la cafetería pero antes que llegaran unas dos chicas de cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste y otra chica de cabello chocolate y ojo café, la agarraron de los brazos y empezaron hablar como si fueran grandes amigas.

¿?- ¡hola yo soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Tenten Amana! Tu eres la nueva cuál es tu nombre- sin dejar de hablar y parresia que se iba a sofocar.

Sakura- ha yo soy sakura haruno y si soy la nueva

Ino- es que queremos ser tus amigas ¡aceptas!

Sakura- si oye ino te puedo hacer una pregunta

Ino- ¡si claro!

Sakura- porque cuando me senté alado de ese chico todos se pusieron como si fuera el fin del mundo

Tenten- ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito de terror

Ino- no lo menciones

Sakura- porque, que tiene de malo

Tenten- no has oído de "el"

Ino- ¡claro que no! Si no estuviera preguntando

Sakura- pero, con el que me senté es innombrable

Ino- "EL" es un chico problemático, se salta las clases, tiene tatuajes en el cuello y un dragón en la espalda, es un mafioso tiene controlada a la ciudad entera y también contrabandea droga y armas de alta potencia, todos aquí le tenemos mucho miedo y cuando te sentaron con el no sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar.

Sakura- pero yo le hable y le dije mi nombre pero él no me respondió

Ino/tenten- ¡QUE!- gritando

Sakura- si a mí no me pareció así como lo describieron de agresivo, de hecho me pereció lindo- sonrojándose

Ino- no te puede gustar, él te puede matar

Tenten- mejor vamos a la cafetería a comer y te presentamos otros amigos

Ino- ¡sí!

Tenten- hoy hay pizza

Ino- vamos antes de que se acaben- tomando de la mano a sakura y tenten arrastrándolas para que caminaran más rápido asía la cafetería.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ino- ¡sí!

Tenten- hoy hay pizza

Ino- vamos antes de que se acaben- tomando de la mano a sakura y tenten arrastrándolas para que caminaran más rápido asía la cafetería.

Ya en la cafetería estaban todos los alumnos formados para poder tener su desayuno y tenten, ino y sakura conversaban mientras esperaban su turno, cuando un grupo de chavos entraron y todos se callaron inmediatamente y todos se deformaron para hacerse a un lado y aunque ino jalo a sakura para que no la dañaran esta no hizo caso y no se movió un centímetro, todos parecían que se les había acabado el aliento cuando el famoso se posiciono atrás de sakura.

¿?- ¡quítate!- diciéndolo como una orden

Sakura- ¡perdón! Todos estamos formados esperando nuestro turno, fórmate y espera el tuyo

¿?- no sabes quién soy yo

Sakura- no y no me interesa

¿?- veo que no te han informado que el que manda aquí soy yo- sakura dándose la vuelta y encarando al tipo detrás de ella- y que quieres que haga te aplaudo

Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos nadie se le había atrevido hacerle frente a "EL"

¿?- eres la nueva y no me conoces, mi nombre es sasuke uchiha y si no quieres tener mayores problemas quítate

Sakura- y si no quiero

Sasuke- muévete o te muevo

Sakura- pues muévete- y de repente sasuke la tomo de los hombros y la beso sus labios chocaron en un beso pasional y sin que sakura se diera cuenta el giro, se separaron por la falta de aire.

Sasuke- no que no te quitabas

Sakura- vete al diablo- y sakura se fue de hoy y sasuke se quedó en la cafetería sonriendo de lado

¿?- oye teme quien es esa chica

Sasuke- es alguien que va estar ligado con nosotros dobe

Naruto- no me digas dobe teme

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto- teme

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto- teme

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto- teme

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto- teme

Sasuke- ya cállate dobe

Sai- mejor ya vamos a comer

Sasuke y su pandilla se sirvieron comida y se fueron a sentar, todos los demás también se sirvieron y hasta que sasuke comenzó a comer todos los demás lo siguieron, es como lo de el macho alfa ya que como todo mundo le tenía miedo ya que habían oído o habían visto la crueldad del uchiha y hasta se sorprendieron de que la chica nueva, le contestaron de esa manera así que la pelirrosa se podía dar por muerta. Ino y tenten salieron corriendo para alcanzar a sakura, ya que ella se fue en cuanto sasuke termino de besarla.

Ya habían terminado de comer todo mundo y tenía que regresar a sus clases y para colmo sakura tenía que sentarse a lado de sasuke y cuando sasuke la vio entrar al salón de clases sonrió de medio lado con un toque de arrogancia y superioridad, por ver a sakura sentarse a lado de el con una cara de enfadada y tenía que admitirlo sasuke que ella se veía más sexy así ya que le había llamado la atención por su cabello exótica rosa, sus ojos verdes jades, su cuerpo que lo tentaba a la lujuria desenfrenada y más cuando le grito, ninguna chica se le había resistido todas caían a sus pies y una que otra tenia mañas de zorra, pero ella no le había gritado en frente de toda la escuela y sus gestos que hacían esa le excitaba y que ni crea que la iba a dejar en paz, ella iba a estar con él y si no quería la iba a obligar a ser su novia, pero para eso tenía que mandar al alguien para que la investigara, donde vivía, quienes eran sus padres, tiene novio, tiene hermanos, donde vive cada uno de sus familiares, tenía mascotas, a qué hora salía de su casa, a qué hora comía, a qué hora se dormía, a qué hora se despertaba, cuál era su comida favorita.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ya habían terminado de comer todo mundo y tenía que regresar a sus clases y para colmo sakura tenía que sentarse a lado de sasuke y cuando sasuke la vio entrar al salón de clases sonrió de medio lado con un toque de arrogancia y superioridad, por ver a sakura sentarse a lado de el con una cara de enfadada y tenía que admitirlo sasuke que ella se veía más sexy así ya que le había llamado la atención por su cabello exótica rosa, sus ojos verdes jades, su cuerpo que lo tentaba a la lujuria desenfrenada y más cuando le grito, ninguna chica se le había resistido todas caían a sus pies y una que otra tenia mañas de zorra, pero ella no le había gritado en frente de toda la escuela y sus gestos que hacían esa le excitaba y que ni crea que la iba a dejar en paz, ella iba a estar con él y si no quería la iba a obligar a ser su novia, pero para eso tenía que mandar al alguien para que la investigara, donde vivía, quienes eran sus padres, tiene novio, tiene hermanos, donde vive cada uno de sus familiares, tenía mascotas, a qué hora salía de su casa, a qué hora comía, a qué hora se dormía, a qué hora se despertaba, cuál era su comida favorita.

Las clases volvieron a comenzar y sakura se sentía incomoda ya que todo mundo hablaba del beso que dé dio uchiha en el comedor y ya hasta se hicieron rumores de que era su novia a lo cual no era cierto, pero cuando ino y tenten la alcanzaron, también lo habían dicho que el uchiha nunca había hecho eso y menos en público que las novias que llego a tener solo le duraban una semana y que de esa no se le volvía a ver y las que encontraban, las encontraban descuartizadas en barrancos de basura, es por eso que le tenían tanto miedo, pero la policía no le podía hacer nada y tampoco arrestarlo porque su familia es una poderosa organización de traficantes y tenía controlado al pueblo y el gobierno, está calificado como altamente peligroso y que ella ya estaba condenada porque una vez que el uchiha posa los ojos en una presa no la deja en paz hasta que lo tenga y como sakura reto al uchiha, el estaría sobre ella, pero era raro no ver al uchiha responder porque ya la hubiera matado y no lo hizo eso quiere decir o dar a entender que esta vez el uchiha va en serio con sakura y eso es muy malo.

Ya habían terminado las clases y sakura se dirigió a su casa pero cruzo la puerta de entrada de la universidad, el uchiha estaba recargado en un pilar con los ojos serrados, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pectoral y ella cruzo enfrente de él, la agarro de un brazo deteniendo su andar y volteándola asía él.

Sasuke- te andaba esperando

Sakura- y para que me andabas esperando

Sasuke- para llevarte a tu casa ya que eres MI NOVIA

Sakura- ¿disculpa? Yo no soy nada tuyo, es más ni siquiera nos conocemos

Sasuke- ya aba tiempo para conocernos, pero por ahora vámonos

Sakura- yo no voy a ningún lado contigo

Sasuke- no me obligues hacerlo por las malas

Sakura- por mi puedes irte al diablo

Sasuke- tú lo pediste- sasuke le quito la mochila, la colgó en su espalda a lo cual sakura comenzó a protestar pero rápido se calló porque sasuke la cargo como un saco de papas

Sakura suélteme maldito degenerado pervertido- sasuke salió a la calle asía el estacionamiento, los alumnos que veían este espectáculo se hacían aun lado por respeto además no querían tener al uchiha de enemigo.

Sasuke- ¿tienes auto?

Sakura- si porque la pregunta

Sasuke- dame las llaves

Sakura- no

Sasuke- me obligas a buscarlo

Sakura- si- y entonces el comenzó a meter las manos en el pantalón de sakura y encontrar las llaves y su celular lo cual se lo quito

Sakura- oye dame mi teléfono

Sasuke- no, de aura en adelante tendrás mi numero en tu teléfono y si te llegan mensajes que no me gustan los voy a borrar

Sakura- no puedes privarme de esa manera

Sasuke- si puedo y lo are

Sakura- pues no me dejare

¿Qué pasara con sakura?

¿Qué pasara cuando lleguen a la casa de sakura?

¿Será una obsesión de sasuke asía sakura o si hay amor?

Esto y mucho más en sangre de victoria

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonen creo que me equivoque de capitulo

Capítulo 4

Sakura- no puedes privarme de esa manera

Sasuke- si puedo y lo are

Sakura- pues no me dejare

Sasuke- mira tú fuiste la culpable de retarme y es por eso que me fije en ti

Sasuke metió las llaves en la cerradura para abrir la puerta y meter a sakura sentándola y poniendo seguro en la puerta para que sakura no se saliera, el rodeo el auto y se adentró al auto, poniendo las llaves para encender y arrancar.

Sasuke- de ahora en adelante cuando digan tu nombre ya vas hacer sakura haruno de uchiha

Sakura- ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres mi dueño

Sakura le dio la dirección porque no le quedaba de otra ya que no la iba dejar bajarse del carro además el auto es de ella, sonó el teléfono de sasuke que le había llegado un mensaje, se paró porque estaba el auto y lo reviso y cuando termino de leerlo puso una cara de pocos amigos y como enojado.

Sakura- y ahora esa cara

Sasuke- no es nada que te importe

Sakura- huy primero quieres controlarme y luego que no me importa, quien te entiende

Sasuke- son cosas que no te competen a ti, y ya llegamos, bájate te llevo hasta la puerta de tu casa

Sakura- oye pero mi carro

Sasuke- no te preocupes yo vengo por ti y te dejo tu auto estacionado yo me voy en otro- pero sakura no se había dado cuenta de que él le puso un rastreador para vigilarla a donde va

Sakura- y no es necesario que vengas por mí

Sasuke- como mi novia lo voy a hacer

Sakura- y como das lata que no soy tu novia

Sasuke- si lo que tú digas- con sarcasmo

Sakura entro a su casa, con la mirada de sasuke sobre ella y no se fue hasta que entro, serró y prendió la luz de su habitación, su cara cambio drásticamente a una enojada ya que del mensaje que le llego es que el fin de semana su tan odiado hermano llega de estados unidos y si ve a su preciada adquisición lo más seguro es que se la quiera quitar y eso sí que no, sakura era de él, él iba a ser su esposo y el futuro padre de sus hijos y para colmo él lo tenía que recoger y por supuesto no iba a dejar a su sakura sola ya que podía llegar cualquier cuate y se la podía quitar, pero que quede claro nadie se va atrever a quitarse ya que por su reputación, pero por el único que si estaba en riesgo era por su estúpido hermano mayor.

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Iba para su casa para que el día siguiente valla por su fastidioso hermano mayor y protege a su amada novia aunque ella se niegue pero por las buenas o por las malas ella va hacer suya, pero ahora hay que resolver otro problema que es itachi y a ver cómo le hace pero hasta está dispuesto a que lo meten en prisión por matar a su hermano por querer bajarle a la chica.

Ya era el siguiente día y sakura no había podido dormir ya que se puso a pensar en sasuke que aunque no quiera admitirlo si le atraía el uchiha pero como tiene esas actitudes de posesivo y celoso prefirió hacerse la difícil para que a sasuke le cueste trabajo ya que le habían dicho que siempre ha tenido todo cuando él lo dice o lo quiere, así que si quería tenerla a ella tiene que hacer sus méritos, pero lo que le dijo en la noche la dijo muy desubicada ya que primero quiere ser su dueño y luego no ella no iba a estar cuando él quisiese, pero lo bueno es que hoy no lo iba a ver y por otro lado estaba demacrada ya que tenía ojeras grandes por no dormir en toda la noche , así que se para , se metió a bañar y como no tenía clases por ser sábado se puso una camisetita de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo de color amarillo claro y un short rosita que dejaba ver sus muslos, bajo a desayunar un cereal , jugo de naranja y unos huevos refritos, después se fue a lavar los trastes sucios y los dientes, para después sentarse enfrente del televisor con una película que ya había escogido e hizo palomitas acarameladas que previamente ya había hecho.

Entras con nuestro loco psicópata (me refiere a sasuke)

El ya se había levantado desde temprano, salió a correr, hacer su ejercicio y el acostumbraba a no traer camisa ya que sus musculo se mascaban más cuando caían las gotas de sudor por su escultural cuerpo, ya después de hacer ejercicio se metió a duchar y se puso una camisa roja que hace que se marcara sus cuadritos del torso, y un pantalón negro entubado, con unos tenis negros, y su cabello despeinado que hacía que se viera como chico malo y sexy, salió de su baño ,a desayunar algo ligero y para después salir de su casa y entrar a su Ferrari de color negro directo al aeropuerto porque su estúpido hermano llegaba a las once de la mañana, si fuera por el dejaría que se perdiera pero como le convenía ya que también llegaba con una carga de una armas preciosas ya que la mayoría de la carga eran bazucar de alta potencia

Ya había llegado pero cuando estaba en la carretera rumbo al aeropuerto oyó como las chicas le aventaban piropos y él lo único que quería es que le pusiera a tención era su preciada adquisición, estaba esperando ya que el avión había aterrizado ya que la gente pasaba y hasta el último estaba un chico igual de guapo que su hermano solamente que un poco más grande de edad.

¿?- hola hermanito

Sasuke- hola itachi

Itachi- que ya no me reconoces como hermano yo que te extrañe mucho

Sasuke- solamente vengo por ti ya que traes una carga muy preciada

Itachi- y tú qué me dices las malas lenguas decían que ya tenías novia

Sasuke- así es MI NOVIA

Itachi- tranquilo no te la voy a quitar con lo malditamente que eres celoso no yo me arriesgo

Sasuke- a ver si es cierto

Itachi- pero yo quiero conocerla y con esta si va enserio

Sasuke- claro ella va hacer mi esposa y futura madre de los descendientes del clan uchiha mafia

Itachi- entonces quiero conocer a mi cuñis

Sasuke- pues nunca la conocerás

Itachi- si que eres malo querido hermanito

Continuara… …

¿CREN QUE ITACHI CONOSCA A SAKURA?

¿SASUKE Y SAKURA LLEGARAN A SER NOVIOS?

¿ITACHI ARA QUE SASUKE SE MUERA DE SELOS, AL SABER QUE DE LA BOCA DE SAKURA, ELLA Y SASUKE NO SON NOVIOS QUERRA BAJARSELA?

ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN SANGRE DE VICTORIA


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Ya era nuevamente lunes y tenían que ir a la escuela, sakura ya se había levantado, bañado y desayunado en un tiempo record ya que no quería toparse con su peor pesadilla, pero cuando vio a la ventana parecía que kami la había traicionado porque afuera estaba estacionado el auto del pelinegro y sasuke se acercaba a tocar el timbre de su casa.

Din-don

Din-don

Sasuke- vamos sakura sé que estás ahí ya sal se nos hará tarde a la escuela o quieres que yo entre por ti- lo decía gritando a todo pulmón, sakura desde su ventana con un tono más bajo

Sakura- no ya salgo- sakura salió de casa serrando con llave la puerta- te dije que no me siguieras mas

Sasuke- te voy estar siguiendo porque tú eres MI NOVIA Y ERES SOLAMENTE MIA

Sakura- NO es cierto

Sasuke- claro que sí y escúchame bien no voy a permitir que nadie te toque ni se te acerque porque antes lo mato- ya se habían subido al auto y sasuke manejaba a una velocidad tremenda ya que la furia corría por sus venas que muy rápido llegaron a la escuela y él se estaba estacionando y cuando ya iban abrir las puertas sasuke vio por el retrovisor que se acercaba su estúpido hermano quería hacer todo lo posible para que sakura no se bajase del auto pero ya era tarde.

Itachi- hola hermosa señorita- sakura se había sonrojado

Sasuke- quítale tus sucias manos de encima a mi novia

Itachi- pero que buenos gustos tienes hermanito esta señorita está más que hermosa es una diosa

Sasuke- que es MIA

Itachi- con que tú eres la novia de mi querido hermano, no te gustaría que te acompañara a tu salón ya que el cascarrabias de mi hermano no quiere

Sakura- por supuesto entre más lejos este de, el estaré mejor

Itachi- pero que le hiciste que no quiere estar contigo-sasuke estaba que moría de celos como se le ocurría a su odioso hermano atreverse a decirle que la acompañaba si se supone que el la debería llevar pero estaba más que seguro que la cabeza de itachi iba a rodar.

Continuara….


End file.
